Love Really Is Blind (AmeriPan)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Tonight would be the night Alfred would seduce Kiku. But Alfred finds out it isn't as easy in the movies. Really funny plot, lots of yaoi service, sexy Alfred, obvlious Kiku. T for suggestive themes?


Author's commentary: Fourth day of Valentine's day onshots, how about AmeriPan? I like this one, could someone draw parts of it for me :'^)

Warning(s): Lots of fanservice, suggestive themes and obvious Kiku/Japan

Ship(s): AmeriPann

Disclaimer: I own the plot, not Hetalia

"Dude that movie was so sick!" Alfred yelled walking out of the theater grabbing onto Kiku's hand with a wide smile. The Asian man jumped slightly but nodded in response, it was kind of 'over the top' with special effects but that's to be expected.

"Want to go out and grab something before we head back home?" Alfred asked looking at the blacked haired male. Kiku shook his head letting out a sigh. The American was going a million miles an hour (as per usual) and needed to slow down.

"Could we just go home?" Kiku asked looking up at the taller man, still holding his hand as they walked away from the theater. Alfred nodded with a smile, swinging their hands together as they walked home. It was a rather childish thing to do but that was expected from Alfred, something Kiku was used to.

On the way home Alfred talked about how good the movie was, mostly about the main character, who had huge boobs. Kiku felt somewhat uncomfortable at the topic but listened anyways. As much as he wanted to talk about the flaws in the movie, he didn't.

Alfred opened the door, never locking it of course, and walked inside with Kiku trailing behind him. The Asian walked upstairs to change into his 'lounging clothes' having the blond follow him. He grabbed his clothes and walked in the bathroom to change, still being somewhat nervous to change in front of others.

"Now's my chance." Alfred whispered to himself taking off his shirt having the cold metal dog tags to be on his bare chest, revealing his well carved muscles and laying on the bed, in a 'french girl' pose. He had a plan tonight, to seduce Kiku. He had been debating if he should do it or not, and decided on doing it.

Kiku walked out of the bathroom to be in his red track suit. "A-alfred-san what are you doing?" Kiku asked looking at the blond having a blush go across his face. The American winked at him, having the Asian blush another shade. Considering the fact that Alfred was half naked on their bed, surprised him.

When the black haired male had no response but another wink and the finger motion of 'come here' he sighed. Kiku had no idea what Alfred was trying to do, so he just ignored him. The American muttered something as he tried another pose. He wouldn't give up on the Asian. Tonight would be the night he had sex with him, only if Kiku noticed him.

Now, Alfred was laying on his back, head hanging over the foot of the bed and unbuttoning his pants. Kiku grabbed a book and began to read causing Alfred to groan. Normally he was the obvious one, but not Kiku. Had Alfred done something wrong to have the Asian ignore him?

Kiku flipped the page in his book, not looking up once. Alfred cleared his throat catching the attention of the 'bookworm.' The Asian looked up from his book, only to blush once more. Alfred's head was still hanging off the foot of the bed. He was running his hand through his hair, sky blue eyes half lidded, he was lightly biting the dog tags between his teeth, and one knee bent in the air. His well carved muscles were visible from where he was sitting, same with the unbuttoned jeans.

"W-what are you doing Alfred-san?" Kiku asked again, unable to look away from him. Alfred winked again, praying it would work this time. He wanted Kiku as soon as possible, so he hoped it would work. He was willing to wait, but this was killing him.

"The bed is more comfortable than the floor you know. Why don't you come join me?" Alfred said in the most husky voice he possibly could muster up. In all honesty, he couldn't believe he had just said that. By the look on Kiku's face, neither could he. It seemed to surprise both of them, yet he said it.

Kiku didn't know what to say, or how to react at least, so he went back to his book. Alfred didn't know what to do now, if he should just wait and hope he didn't pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

Kiku flipped the page once more, trying to forget that image but with no luck. He shut his book and pulled out his phone from his pocket, having a plan of his own. Kiku rested the phone on his knees and took a picture, Alfred being unaware of what just happened.

Alfred's face was washed over by a look of shock and confusion at the Asian. He was on all fours and crawling over to him. Alfred's heart began to race in his chest, the only thing on his mind being 'oh my god it's happening!'

Kiku pressed a soft kiss on the tip of the other's nose, having Alfred blush. He kissed his lips, slipping his tongue in his mouth, tongues battling for dominance. The smaller man ran his hands down the other's chest causing Alfred to moan into the kiss. Kiku pulled away from him with a slight smirk seeing a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I know what you're trying to do, I've read enough yaoi to understand. But not tonight, some other time for sure." Kiku whispered in Alfred's ear. The American sat up and looked at him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"But Keeks! I thought I had you this time!" Alfred huffed crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kiku chuckled slightly and sat down watching the other sit there with a huge blush on his face.

"Sorry Alfred-san, but not tonight." Kiku said having the other sigh running a hand through his hair.

"Then what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked looking down at his half hard member. Kiku blushed and looked away then pointed at the bathroom.

Author's Commentary: Wowie wow wow this is hot ;;;) I kinda rushed it but I might make another chapter to this. Let me know. If you don't know what the french girl pose is, stop reading and look it up. Hope you liked it


End file.
